


Ezri's Holoplay

by Nagilum



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagilum/pseuds/Nagilum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezri finds creative ways to unleash her sexuality in full vigor using holographic technology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ezri's Holoplay

Ezri sat by her desk, alone in her quarters. A somewhat spartan look on the interiour as she hadn't been here for long. She was reviewing the logs for her newly installed tech; several holo emitters and force field generators, otherwise known as components needed to operate a holodeck.

During her time here at Deep Space Nine she had tried a few holodeck programs, some alone, and some with others, but none of the vanilla programs catered to her naughty side, and making Quark aware of her needs wasn't something she was prepared to do.

She thought several times about running a blank builder program in one of Quark's rooms, but she couldn't be certain that he didn't keep recordings of what was going on inside. That's when she came up with the idea of equipping her own quarters with the necessary components to turn it into a makeshift holodeck.

It had taken some time, especially keeping most of it out of the books so no one would pick up on her intentions, not to mention getting clearance to shunt extra power to her quarters to run this equipment. She called on O'Brien for that, and after a few favours, she got her power.

She finished installing the last piece last night, but decided to wait till tonight to utilize it since it had been so late. After duty was over an hour ago, she retired to her room, took a long shower and was now seated at the desk, clad only in her birthday suite.

Everything in the logs seemed to be Ok, so she called for the computer to initialize the matrix and bring the interface online. The computer shirped in acknowledgment and answered that the grid was ready.

A shiver ran down Ezri's spine as it finally settled on her that everything was in place. She could finally unleash her sexuallity in a secure, and extra padded for silence, comfortable space. She had done little else but think about this moment all day, so her body was more than ready for just about anything she was thinking about throwing at it.

She stood up and looked back down on the stool she was sitting in, and called to the computer;

_"Computer, create a penis shaped object, two centimeters in diameter, ten centimeters long, and place it at the center of the seat on the stool. Make the base of the object fastened to the pillow on the stool. Apply a thin film of sexual lubricant on the object."_

She was already pretty horny, but figured she'd start with something of a normal size. Ezri had always been fan of having big objects inserted into her vagina, and was a long time follower of fisting, but it had been awhile since her pussy had been penetrated with anything larger than her fingers, so; start small, and work my way up, was her thought.

As soon as the computer registered that she was finished talking, it shirped again and an object fitting her description materialized atop the pillow on the stool. A cock, mostly straight, stood proud, glistening with a light film of lube. A hint of veins could be seen through the "skin" of the object.

Ezri giggled when she saw it and immediately reached down and touched it, as if making sure what she saw was real. The skin felt soft, yet firm, and the lube was just warm enough. She raised the finger with the lube up to her nose and smelled it, only to find it void of any smell.

This was what she had waited for. Finally she was going to have proper fun, and use holo technology the way she always wanted to use it, for sexual pleasure!

She positioned herself with one leg on each side of the stool and slowly lowered herself down until the tip of the cock came in contact with her lips. The touch sent shivers through her body and she could instantly feel herself getting even more moist.

She continued her descent, slowly engulfing the object, feeling it open her up inside. The warm comfortable feeling of a foreign object yet again impaled in her pussy made her release a deep moan.

Touchdown! Her round buttcheeks made contact with the soft pillow covers on the stool, and the phallus was all the way inside her. She sat there for a few seconds, taking in the feeling of having something else than her fingers in her. Thinking of how she had missed the feeling of having a cock in her pussy. How much she missed being fucked.

What she conjured up in her quarters may not turn out to be alive, but that wasn't going to stop her from having sex in all aspects of the word, and not least, having orgasm upon orgasm. She was never really the girlfriend kinda woman, and having a potential technological fuckbuddy was more appealing to her. A silent, but totally giving partner. Or multiple partners. A grin came across her face when she thought about the last part. But for now, she was happy to start of with a simple dildo.

Ezri started gyrating her hips, feeling her inner walls playfully move the cock around inside her. She could almost not contain herself, she wanted to fuck it so bad, but also wanted to savor the moment for more fun.

She forced herself to stop gyrating and sat still, feeling the moistness leak from her lips. Oh god how she loved this! Another moan escaped her soft lips.

_"Computer"_ , she said with a lite voice, a bit flustered, _"increase the diameter of the object by one centimeter."_

The phallus immediately grew outwards with half a centimeter all around, filling up Ezri's vagina a bit more, yet again making her release a moan. The feeling of it growing inside her made it extra exciting.

She resumed her gyrating, steadfast in her mental control of herself not to bounce up and down fucking the particles out of this conjured cock.

Ezri released her grip on the side of the stool and grabbed her breasts giving them the attention they so dearly craved. It seemed as if the world was happening in slow motion as she sat there grinding her pussy on the phallus she had created.

_"Computer, add another centimeter."_ she managed to get out between the moans, and the computer shirped into action and grew the cock with another half a centimeter all around it. The almost instantaneous growth started to really push on Ezri's inner vaginal walls, filling her even more to her great desire.

Ezri reached down and started to play with her now unhooded clit while one hand remained to attend to her breasts. The attention her clit got was the trigger to send her over the edge. As an explosion erupted inside her, starting in her groin and shooting wave after wave of orgasmic bliss outwards, she threw her head back and cried out in ecstasy while riding her climax.

Ezri had an exceptional sexual hunger which she rarely felt was truly satiated. She could go for long periods without relief, but if left to her own accord, several sessions a day tended to be the norm. On extremely horny days, she had sometimes rubbed herself sore on occasion.

This side of her surprised the few people that had been allowed that close to her. Most people only knew the cute, good girl Starfleet officer.

Ezri had refrained from ending last night with a play on her lips, as hard as it had been, and she even managed to take a shower this morning without as much as a finger inside her, so now that she finally had unleashed her inner self and plunged down on this dildo, it didn't take long for her to explode in a marvelous firework of emotions.

By the time the orgasm subsided, she realised that she was now indeed not gyrating her hips any longer, but humping the cock for all its worth. The one thing she was trying to avoid on the first run. She slowed her pace to a halt and sat there for a minute, still impaled, taking the glorious feeling of post-orgasmic bliss.

_"That was fast."_ She sighed.

_"Computer, give me a towel on the desk, and a glass of water, cold."_ she said out loud in between catching her breath.

A white towel, neatly folded materialized on the desk in front of her, and beside it a tall glass filled with water. She grabbed the towel and wiped a bit of sweat from her face and chest and put it back, after which she took a sip of refreshing water. The cold water sent chills while traveling down her throat in her heated body.

Ezri started to contemplate what to do next. She would basically only be stopped by her imagination and of course security measures if she conjured up something dangerous, which she could override if she wanted. After a while she decided to continue down the path she started, with the dildo.

After having had an orgasm, a really good orgasm, her vagina was well lubricated and ready for more action. So she again called for the computer to alter the object.

_"Computer, increase the diameter of the object with another two centimeters."_ she said calmly. The computer shirped without hesitation and Ezri could feel the cock growing in width to fill her, pushing on her inner walls even more. The phallus was still only ten centimeters long, but was now six centimeters wide, stretching her opening.

Ezri could feel her vagina stretching to accommodate the growing intruder, and she loved it. The feeling of being filled like this was something she craved. If it wasn't for her small frame, making her walk kinda funny with such a large object embedded in her, she would walk out among people with something like this inside her. She loved doing that, wearing a butt plug, or a tiny attach-on vibrator under her uniform during her shift. It turned her on to no end knowing she was getting off out in public without anyone else knowing, and she often thought about who else might be doing the same thing. It would add to her normal hornyness, and almost always end in a masturbation frenzy when she finally got back to her quarters at night. The times she did wear some toy out in public she had to protect her clothing with some extra padding as she usually ended up secreting quite a bit of moistness during those days.

Ezri could really feel all six centimeters of the dildo inside her now, pushing her walls outwards, stretching her opening. She wasn't filled to the max yet, but wanted to try the length as well.

_"Computer, increase the length of the object with two centimeters."_

The object started to grow upwards, extending inwards into her another two centimeters. Ezri immediately felt the change and latched onto her nipples and pinched them slightly while closing her eyes to take in the entire sensation.

_"Computer, give me another two centimeters."_

The object started to grow again, and this time it almost maxed out her inside. She could feel it almost hitting her cervix. She thought she might be able to accommodate another centimeter or two. She held her ground for a few seconds, to allow her vagina to adjust itself for the rappidly growing member.

_"Computer, again..."_ she said carefully, expecting the dildo to hit her cervix. The dildo grew and she could now feel the tip almost brushing against her top and decided that it was enough. It wasn't stretching her anymore, but it was filling her up, to the hilt. The feeling was amazing.

_"Computer, give me another centimeter in diameter."_ , to which the dildo again filled out half a centimeter in all directions.

_"Ohh god"_ , was all she got out, which was immediately follow with a gruntal moan. The dildo was now seven centimeters in diameter and sixteen centimeters long, basically making it a pole, embedded in the small counselor.

She squeezed her vaginal muscles trying to massage the massive growth inside her. With each squeeze a wave of extra pleasure ripped through her body.

The final step had flipped her over an edge she wasn't aware she was near, and gave her a tiny climax. She pinched her nipples harder to lengthen the small explosion.

Ezri just sat there for a while, letting her body get used to the monster that was invading her pussy. It had been so long since she had been this filled up, and she loved every second of it. The stretching, the fullness, everything!

After a few minutes, she decided it was time to start things up again and commanded the computer; _"add a slight vibration to the object."_ , and surely enough the object started vibrating ever so slightly, casing Ezri to yelp out in surprise even though she knew it was coming. The vibrations sent waves through her entire body and almost made her fall off the stool.

_"Stop, stop! Stop the vibrations computer..."_ she gulped. It was too much right now. That one would have to be done while she was lying down as she immediately felt her legs get a little shaky. The object stopped immediately and Ezri breathed out in relief. She found herself again gripping the sides of the stool.

_"Computer, decrease the diameter of the object to three centimeters and the length to four centimeters, slowly."_ The computer shirped in acknowledgment and slowly shrunk the massive phallus to a mere bump in comparison to what it was. Ezri again let out a sigh of relief as the pressure on her inner walls was lessened.

She let her vagina relax for a minute before she again uttered a command to the blindly following computer.

_"Computer, secrete a new batch of sexual lube on the object, double the amount of last time..."_

_"And, create an interval where the object start with the size it has now and end with it's length increased to fourteen centimeters and the diameter at four centimeters, with each interval at five seconds."_

The computer shirped and the object became instantly more wet with lube. A second shirp set the interval in motion, and the object slowly increased to fourteen centimeters in length and four in diameter, then back down to the bump it previously was. Again it increased in size, then back down.

_"Cut interval speed to two seconds."_

The phallus' fucking motion increased in speed, and Ezri could no longer sit still and just take it. Her hips started rocking in unison with the fucking motion of the dildo, and her hands again found her breasts to give them the kneading they so craved.

Ezri's breathing became heavier as the penetration continued, making squishy sounds each time it filled her from her own juices mixed with the lube.

She managed to focus enough to give a command to cut the interval speed down to half a second, instantly feeling the fucking motion pick up speed.

_"Ohhh god, yes..."_ Ezri cried out immediately, kneading harder on her breasts. She was a great fan of lovemaking, but sometimes, like today, she just wanted to be fucked hard, fast, and raw.

_"Computer, faster!"_ She cried out in between grunts and moans. The computer accommodated her and increased the speed to six full penetrations per second. The speed caught Ezri a bit off guard and she had to grab hold of the desk to steady herself.

She cried out a mix of "yes", a grunt and a moan. Her eyes were closed and her rocking had stopped, although her body was still bouncing slightly purely from the raw fucking.

She gripped the edge of the desk so hard her knuckles were white and she planted her feet in the soft carpet draping her quarters, readying her body to jump of the dildo at a moments notice.

Focusing all her might to calm her breathing while her stool was pounding her pussy, she calmly as she possibly could commanded the computer; _"double the speed!"_

She knew what she wanted, but what she got was almost too much. The speed of the fucking phallus increased to twelve penetrations per second. Ezri's pussy had never taking this kind of abusal pounding, and she wasn't sure she could handle it. It felt like the cock was gonna rip her apart. She felt like she was almost being pounded out of her body.

The fucking was going so quickly that she could barely keep up with the moaning and grunting and panting. She was certain her grip on the desk would crush it, either that or the hard fucking would send her flying of the stool.

The marvellous sensations that was being pulsated through Ezri's body was new to her. She had been fucked both hard and fast before, but nothing like this. She wasn't sure how much longer her pussy could handle this speed before burning it.

The fucking was almost too fast for her approaching orgasm, which she could spot in the distance. She wanted to continue. She wanted to cum. She wanted to go faster but didn't dare.

One thing was for sure, she wanted to force herself to stay on top while she came. She usually got very sensitive when she orgasmed and had to take a break before continuing a fucking session, which was kinda normal, but she always wanted to try and be forced to keep being fucked while, and after she came.

Ezri released a guttural roar of ecstasy as she shifted her grip from the desk to the side of the stool so she could force herself to remain seated. She could feel the epic orgasm approaching like a predator stalking its prey.

She wasn't entirely sure how long it's been and even if she was still in the real world. The intense fucking was bringing her mind and body to new heights. Her heart racing from this unknown but welcome intrusion.

And then it hit her like a train smashing into a brick wall. It was like a million spikes penetrating her skin all over her body at the same time, but instead of pain, it was joy, it was ecstasy, it was bliss, it was raw power, it was a mind shattering orgasm.

Ezri cried out with all her might, the thought of anyone hearing her didn't even enter her mind. She exploded, barely able to hold on to the stool, mustering all her might to hang on. Feeling like she was being ripped apart, explosion after explosion rippled through her body, making her close to blacking out from the sensory overload.

She had never been able to stand continued stimulation for this long through an orgasm but was glad she powered on. The sensation she was currently feeling, while the phallus was still pumping for all its worth inside her pussy, was wonderful. She was so filled, so drenched, so exhausted, all in good ways. She could feel the waves inside her come in different stages, ripping through her with multiple orgasms.

After what seemed like an eternity, and at least three orgasms, she wasn't able to continue the barrage. Her mind was blanked out of all logical thinking, only blissful glee remaining. It took intense concentration for her to utter the words, telling the computer to stop fucking her, to which it complied and the phallus finally stopped, and then vanished, leaving her pumped hole slightly sore, but feeling oh so wonderfully delighted.

Ezri just sat there for a while, recuperating what little she could before moving on to the bed. Every muscle in her body was still convulsing in post orgasmic bliss, and she could swear she was having tiny mini orgasms in the aftermath.

She was not only covered in a layer of sweat, but a copious amount of her vaginal fluids were running down her thighs, but she didn't care at the moment. She was exhausted and rest was the only clear thought in her mind.

She fell heavy onto the bed and was sound asleep before hitting the pillow.


End file.
